


A Fangirl's Guide to Flying: Cabin Pressure Edition

by pennswoods



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tips and tricks for making the most of air travel, inspired by the consummate professionals of MJN Air and instigated by Hurricane Sandy, who left me with too much time and nothing to do while stranded for a week in Philadelphia. After all, when life hands you lemons, it's probably a good time to play traveling lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fangirl's Guide to Flying: Cabin Pressure Edition

  



End file.
